Yonne Haro
Project Yonne Haro is the VOYAKILOID of Akita Nero and Akita Neruto, GENDERLOID of Yonne Haru and elder brother of the same NOTE: '''The creator says that Haro is of German and Japanese origin Personality His personality tends to be serious and silent, Haro presents being cool with other singers, giving main importance to his work. Despite being seriously cold, Haro cares for VOYAKILOID Jenny, acting like a father to her. Project - Appearance and clothing VOCALOID2: DELETED BY THE CREATOR * In his V2, Haro has a fat, furry physique (like a bear), also has a full beard, hair similar to that of Honne Dell and red eyes. His robes consist of a white social shirt open to the chest with a black sleeveless vest, gray trousers and boots. '''VOCALOID3 (+ APPEND): * In his V3, Haro leaves of fat and presents / displays a muscular physicist with lighter hair, a smaller beard and of a higher stature; in his face is noticeable the traces that indicate his high age, being the VOYAKILOID of higher age; your hair becomes longer, looser and more bulky in the upper parts. His robes remain the same as the V2 (open white shirt on the chest, gray pants and boots) the difference is present in his vest that happens to have short sleeves and the presence of a glove in his right hand. * In his APPEND, Haro has his muscular, tall, hairy physique with the same Kagamine Len V2 APPEND Vest, but with the purple twilight colors instead of yellow, sleeve instead of sleeves and pants instead of shorts. VOCALOID4 (+ V4 Chinese): * In his V4, Haro has the same design as V3, but his hair becomes shorter. * In his V4Chinese, Haro has the same V4 design, but with typical robes, a white long sleeved shirt with a Black Tang Tang on top with a gold dragon print and a golden brooch of the letters "DTM", gray trousers and black shoes 'VARIATIONS:' * HaroV3 / V4 can be seen with a white-rimmed dark blue regatta and black beach shorts. * HaroV3 / V4 can be seen with a black sweatshirt with gray shaggy interior and military boots * HaroV3 / V4 can be seen in a black bathing suit with the gray wave print, the DTM letters can be seen tattooed on his right shoulder 'Additional information' Relation: * Yonne Haru - Younger sister * Honne Dell - Business Partner * Yowane Hakuo - Boyfriend * 'Yowane Haku '- Serves as a listener to it, but does not say anything about regrets of failure * 'Hatsune Miku & Kagamines '- Stalked and pursued by the VOCALOIDs due to their physique that draws their attention. * '''Jenny: '''Father figure for her Trivia: * It's homosexual * Your V2 has been deleted permanently, being prohibited the creation of variations and fanarts for the old design. * It has three voices: Kagamine Rin, Len Kagamine & Hatsune Miku * Able to sing some duets on solo with two / three different voicebanks * It can either be considered failure of Akita Nero or Akita Neruto * He has no voice in VOCALOID, it takes Audacity to reach his voice. * He suffers from Misoponia, getting annoyed at small things. * Its design follows the Bara style * He is the first virtual singer with a muscular physique Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Honne Dell Category:Voyakiloid Category:Male Category:Derivative of Akita Nero Category:Subderivative Category:Genderswap Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Kagamine Len